unidentifiedwikiaorg-20200216-history
Nation River Lady
|image = |sex = |race = |location = Casselman, Ontario|found = May 3, 1975|span = |postmortem interval = 1 week - months|body condition = |age approximation = 25 - 50|height approximation = 5'2" - 5'6"|weight approximation = 99-100 pounds|cause of death = }}Nation River Lady was a woman found murdered in Ontario in 1975. She is currently undergoing testing by the DNA Doe Project. Case The unidentified woman was found floating face down in the Nation River around 100 yards from the Highway 417 bridge by a farmer. She'd been strangled to death with a cable and a kitchen towel was knotted at the back of her neck to create a ligature. Blood was found on the bridge and it was confirmed to be the unidentified woman. Investigators originally thought the blood suggested she was thrown off the bridge and was in the Nation River between a week to a month before she was found, but the evidence was looked over again in 2005 and suggested she could've been in the river since the late summer of 1974. In the original investigation, a store clerk in Marmora, Ontario, claimed to remember selling a tie to a couple consisting of a man and woman, although the store clerk couldn't remember the date of the sale. The woman matched the victim but the man was only described as 5'4" to 5'6" and around 35 years old. The unidentified woman was buried in a Toronto cemetery in 1987. Over 300 missing persons reports have been ruled out as the identity of the woman. Characteristics * Her shoulder length hair was recently dyed a reddish blonde but her natural hair colour was a dark brown. * She had extensive dental work but her teeth were in poor condition. ** Most of the natural teeth had needed fillings. ** She had a noticeable gap between her two front teeth. ** Stains on her teeth suggested she could've been a coffee drinker, a smoker, or both. ** She had partial dentures and porcelain teeth on both jaws. *** It was originally believed that the dentures were manufactured outside of Canada, but recent information suggests that the type of dentures the woman had were commonly used in southern Ontario. * She had an appendectomy scar. * There were no signs that she'd ever given birth or carried out a pregnancy. * Her fingernails and toenails were well taken care of and painted bright pink or red with nail polish. * She had webbed toes. Clothing and accessories *The only clothing the woman was wearing was a blue bodysuit. *A curtain rod runner was found in her left armpit. *The cable used to strangle the woman was a flat plastic covered television cable with splatters of grey paint. It was manufactured in Renfrew, Ontario, and sold in eastern Ontario and Western Quebec. *Two men's neckties were used to bind the woman's ankles and one necktie was used to bind her hands. **One tie was striped three different shades of blue. **One tie was red, grey, and white with a diamond shaped pattern. **The most unique necktie was known as the "Canada Tie," which was blue, red, and had three Canadian emblems. The tie was manufactured in Montreal, and sold at stores in Quebec and Eastern Ontario. *Several towels: **Two green fringed towels that measured 70" by 48" were wrapped around the woman's head. **A red and white "Irish Toast" tea towel that was sold for $1.39 CAN. The towel was manufactured in Ireland, exported to Toronto, Ontario and sold at stores in Montreal, Ottawa, and Toronto. **A red and white "J Cloth" brand towel. **An orange, yellow, and green towel with flowers on it that measured 70" by 40". Gallery NRL 1.jpg NRL 2.jpg 239UFON2.jpg NRL 3.jpg NRL 6.jpg NRL 7.jpg Nation River Lady Ontario 1975.jpg Sunnationriver.jpg NRL Bodysuit.jpg|Bodysuit the victim was wearing. NRL Dentures 1.jpg|Dentures NRL Dentures 2.jpg|Bottom of dentures 239UFONtie.jpg NRL Tie 1.jpg|"Canadian Tie" NRL Tie 2.jpg NRL Tie 3.jpg NRL towel 1.jpg NRL Towel 2.jpg NRL Towel 3.jpg NRL Towel 4.jpg Sources *CBC * }} *DNA Doe Project *NCMPUR *Ontario's Missing Adults *[http://www.quintenews.com/2017/08/opp-re-open-40-year-old-murder-case-nation-river-lady/153812/ Quintenews] *DNA Doe Project Category:1975 discoveries Category:1975 deaths Category:1974 deaths Category:Cases over 40 years old Category:1950s births Category:1920s births Category:1930s births Category:1940s births Category:Found in bodies of water Category:People found in Ontario Category:Ties to Alberta Category:Ties to Ireland Category:Smokers Category:DNA Doe Project cases